Love in This Club
by nicfanz
Summary: After suffering a devastating break up, Mickie goes to a club to cheer herself up. What happens when she runs into a certain legend killer.


Mickie James sat on the bench in the women's locker room, sniffling which caught the attention of the other WWE divas.

Ashley walked over and sat down next to the WWE woman's champion. ''What's wrong, Mickie?'' the diva search winner asked worriedly.

''Nothing,'' Mickie replied, blowing her nose into a white tissue.

Ashley put her hand on the brunette's slender shoulder. ''You know you can tell me anything Mickie. We've known each other for over two years now.'' She gave Mickie a smile.

Mickie nodded and took a deep breath. Deciding she could trust the blonde diva, she began to spill her guts. ''Kenny broke up with me.''

Ashley's eyes widened in shock and surprise and she replied, ''Why? What happened?''

"I don't know, '' Mickie whimpered, wiping her puffy red eyes. ''Everything was going great and then last night he asked me too meet him in a bar. Then he said it was over.''

''That jerk. It's okay Mickie. I always thought you deserve better anyways. There are plenty of fish in the sea,'' Ashley reassured. She meant it too. Mickie was a great catch. Not only was she pretty but she could out wrestle any diva in the WWE.

''Thanks, Ashley. It's just…we were planning to get married and move into a suburban neighborhood with a white picket fence and two dogs,'' Mickie divulged, sniffling loudly.

Ashley laughed at Mickie's fantasy. ''You have been watching too many _Desperate Housewives_ episodes. Besides, I think you're too young to settle down. Girl, you got to live it up. Life is too short. How about you and me and some of the girls go to a club tonight?''

''Ashley, I don't know…'' Mickie said, unsure. She had just broken up with her boyfriend; she was not ready to party yet.

''C'mon. You need to cheer yourself up. Sitting in your hotel room will only make you more depress,'' Ashley said.

''I guess you're right,'' Mickie conceded. She didn't have a boyfriend anymore, might as well go to the clubs and party it up. ''Okay, what time are we leaving?''

* * *

''I don't know about this, Ashley,'' Mickie said queasily, surveying the club. People from 18 to 25 were gyrating on each other and making out on the dance floor.

''What are you talking about? This is where it's at!'' Ashley exclaimed excitedly. The blonde turned to look at her brunette friend. ''Mickie, what are you wearing?''

Mickie looked down at her attire of black leather jacket and jeans. ''What's wrong with what I'm wearing?''

''Nothing if you're going for a stroll in the park. This is the hottest club in New York and you're dress like a nun.'' Ashley unzipped Mickie's jacket to reveal a low cut halter top and smiled with satisfaction. ''Much better.''

Mickie put her arms in front of her chest. ''Ashley! I look like a slut.''

"No you don't. You look hot. All the guys will be checking you out tonight,'' Ashley said with a mischievous grin. The blonde dragged Mickie to the middle of the floor and began dancing.

Mickie felt a guy push up on her and turned around. ''Dude, back off!'' She pushed him backwards and went to the bar. ''One martini, please,'' she said to the bartender.

''Well, well. If it isn't the WWE woman's champion,'' a condescending voice said out of nowhere.

She turned to her right and replied sharply, ''Randy.''

''The one and only. What are you doing here?'' The legend killer asked, glancing at her up and down. His eyes stopped for a second at her halter top.

''I could ask the same thing of you.'' She took a sip of her martini. Just her luck; she went to a club to forget about her boy troubles and she ran into one of the most infuriating men in the universe.

''Word on the street is that you and pretty boy are over,'' Randy said, changing the subject.

''How did you…?'' Were her relationship troubles on the evening news?

''Dysktra wasted no time flaunting his single status,'' Randy remarked, glancing to the dance floor.

Mickie followed his gaze and saw her ex-boyfriend freak dancing on Melina Perez. So that was why he broke up with her. He wanted to play the field. She turned and took a huge gulp of her martini, slamming the glass down on the table. ''Jerk,'' she muttered.

''Frankly, I don't know what you saw in that pretty boy. He was a talent-less, inferior, little-''

''Hey! Don't insult my ex-boyfriend,'' Mickie snapped angrily. He was a perverted jerk, but she loved him once.

Randy put his hands up. ''Sorry, I just think he wasn't good enough for you. You're hot and you can wrestle. Two things Kenny is not and doesn't have.''

She had a bit to drink but she wasn't drunk. So she was pretty confident that the all mighty legend killer just complimented her. ''Wow, Randy. I didn't know you can compliment anyone but yourself, '' she quipped.

''That's what I get for trying to make a girl feel better,'' he grumbled and took another sip.

''Mickie,'' Kenny said, his arm around Melina's waist. ''What are you doing here? And with him. One day after our break up and you are already out with a dude. I should have known,'' he sneered.

''Excuse me,'' Mickie said indignantly, ''you should talk. You're the one dry humping this slut after you broke up with me. That's what I get for dating a boy when I should have gotten a man.''

The insult wounded Kenny's pride and it was written all over his face. ''Whatever. I'm so glad I dumped you for a real woman.'' He gave Melina a sloppy kiss on the lips much to Mickie's disgust.

Mickie grabbed Randy's face and planted a kiss on his surprisingly wet lips. ''Well I'm glad you dumped me so I could get with a real man,'' she replied with a smirk.

With a huff, Kenny stalked off with Melina by his side. Mickie turned back to Randy. ''I'm sorry about that.''

Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the exit.

''What are you doing?'' Mickie asked, alarmed.

He turned to her, his blue eyes full of passion. ''Showing you what it's like to be with a real man.''


End file.
